Tsuchigo Narami
Tsuchigo Narami was a rogue ninja of the Village Hidden in the Stone. He was a member of Team Katsuna, a team of jonin loyal to Orochimaru. Background Tsuchigo was initially a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Stone, however a hatred of the Tsuchikage for unknown reasons caused him to leave his village. At some point along the way he met Orochimaru, who paid him to join Team Katsuna. Although Tsuchigo was not fond of Orochimaru either, he agreed to join because of the money he was being offered. Appearance Tsuchigo was a large and heavy-set man, with bulging arms and legs that caused him to tower over the average man. He wore a tan, sleeveless jacket that is open at the front, showing muscular pectoral and abdominal muscles. He wore white shorts that go down to his knees and standard shinobi sandals. He had dark-brown hair that is slicked back over his head, going down to his neck, as well as small, black eyes. He had pronounced cheek bones and a firm jaw line. Personality Much like the other members of Team Katsuna, Tsuchigo enjoyed fighting, and displayed scorn at those he viewed as weaker than him. He took pleasure out of watching them suffer at the hands of his men. However, should he come against an opponent who could provide him with a challenge, he would find joy in battling against them. He didn't like it when other people, even his own teammates, involved themselves in his battle, and he would angrily tell them to stay out of it. Should Tsuchigo fight an opponent that was stronger than him, he would eventually become angry and use all of his power to ruthlessly beat down any enemy opposing him. He appeared to have contempt towards Katsuna, showing anger when Katsuna refused to help him. However, in spite of his feud with him, Tsuchigo was very obedient towards his team's leader. When Katsuna arrived at his battle with Kakashi Hatake and told Tsuchigo to leave the Leaf jonin, Tsuchigo immediately complied without question. In spite of working for him, Tsuchigo had a hatred for Orochimaru, who is the head command of Team Katsuna. Tsuchigo stated that the only reason he was working for him is because he is being paid well. Abilities Tsuchigo possessed a powerful mastery of shinobi techniques, making him an even match for people of Kakashi Hatake's caliber. He had a wide variety of abilities in the field of battle, giving him a power for many different situations. Ninjutsu Tsuchigo was primarily an Earth Style user, and his skill in its various techniques made him a powerful opponent for people the likes of the famous jonin Kakashi Hatake. He possessed many different Earth Style techniques to use for a variety of offensive and defensive purposes. He showed mastery in many common Earth Style techniques, such as the Earth Style: Terra Needles and the Earth Style: Rock Wall. However, he has also shown a few unique techniques as well. He could cause a chasm to open up in the ground under his opponent, as well as cause spikes to erupt out of the earth to impale an opponent. Tsuchigo possessed a technique which is unique only to him, known as the Earth Style: Buster Field. This technique, which requires no hand signs, generates a powerful shockwave that knocks away anything within the vicinity, countering any and all attacks that an opponent can bring to bear. The quickness of the jutsu's activation, as well as the fact that it doesn't need any hand signs, make for an impenetrable defense and escape against enemy attack. Taijutsu Tsuchigo's muscular stature gave him a wealth of extra strength and durability in the battlefield, providing him with a formidable proficiency in taijutsu. While he preferred to use Earth Style from a distance, when the situation called for it, he could get in close and deal devastating blows to his opponents. Tsuchigo was strong enough to send fully grown men flying through the air, and he could smash through trees with ease. Swordsmanship Tsuchigo has proven himself time and time again that he was an expert with a sword. Using his Earth Style: Rock Sword technique, Tsuchigo wielded a sword made of stone, reinforced by chakra to make it as durable as any blade. Tsuchigo demonstrated advanced proficiency in an extended fight with Kakashi, using his sword as a primary method of battle. He could also use the Earth Style: Dual Rock Swords, wielding two Rock Swords at once. He showed no lack in skill with one sword than the other, which shows that he was most likely ambidextrous. Tsuchigo could use his swordplay to quickly overwhelm an opponent, cutting them down repeatedly until they are unable to continue fighting. Combining this with his brute strength, Tsuchigo was quite skilled in disarming his opponents, leaving them virtually defenseless while he slashed away at them. Summoning Jutsu Tsuchigo could also use the Summoning Jutsu to bring forth a Giant Mole. The mole could be summoned underground, where it will dig through the earth towards an intended target. An enemy who does not sense the mole's presence can be caught completely by surprise as the mole bursts out of the ground, attacking with sharp teeth and claws. However, a well-timed Fire Style jutsu can dispatch the mole with a single hit. Story Season Three Tsuchigo was first seen with the other members of his team, resting in a cave as Matt Withau was spying on them. When Amemaru attacks Matt, Team Katsuna is alerted to their presence and flees. After Team Kakashi defeats Amemaru and his men, they resume the search. Team Katsuna leaves a diversion for Kakashi Hatake and his ninja hounds, throwing them off the trail and buying some time. Eventually, Kakashi locates Team Katsuna's base, and Tsuchigo and his allies ambush him there. They all introduce themselves to Kakashi, taking pleasure at the prospect of defeating such a famous ninja. A battle breaks out between them, and as Kakashi successfully fends off the group as a whole, Tsuchigo eventually takes the forefront of the attack. Kakashi traps Tsuchigo with the Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu, but Tsuchigo breaks free with the Earth Style: Buster Field. Tsuchigo and Kakashi continue to wage a furious battle, and along the way, Tsuchigo's teammates Kagona Ameko and Igani Mokuro lend a hand. Tsuchigo tells them to stay out of the fight, and the two oblige. Kakashi and Tsuchigo continue their battle, and just as Tsuchigo is about to deal a fatal blow against Kakashi, the rest of Kakashi's team arrives to help him. Members of Team Kakashi battle against Team Katsuna, and Kakashi takes on both Tsuchigo and Katsuna Huromishe at once. Tsuchigo takes the frontlines of the battle while Katsuna simply hangs back and observes. Tsuchigo's Earth Style jutsu are an even match for Kakashi, and the Leaf jonin quickly finds himself with a sword at his nose. However, Kakashi reveals himself to be a Sadow Clone and makes a surprise attack against Tsuchigo. Tsuchigo is able to successfully evade the attack, and he and Kakashi continue the battle. As the two continue to battle, they remain on par with each other and are unable to land a hit against one another. Tsuchigo uses the Earth Style: Earthquake Jutsu, forcing Kakashi to flee from falling trees. The Leaf jonin escapes harm, and he eventually begins fleeing Tsuchigo in an effort to force the latter to use up his chakra. Kakashi then assault Tsuchigo, overpowering him, and Tsuchigo is angered to see that Kakashi could have taken him down at any time. Kakashi is then able to fight on par with Tsuchigo, and Tsuchigo eventually becomes angry. He uses his full power against Kakashi, throwing the jonin on the defensive and leaving him unable to fight back. As Tsuchigo takes the advantage against Kakashi, Kakashi eventually reveals his Sharingan. Stating that the battle should become more interesting because of this, Tsuchigo attacks Kakashi. However, Kakashi is now able to keep on par with Tsuchigo, mimicking the Earth Style-user's battle style and once again evening the scales. As Kakashi and Tsuchigo battle with the exact same fighting style, Katsuna taunts Tsuchigo by asking him if that is all he has. Tsuchigo retorts by telling Katsuna to either come down and help or stay out of it. Katsuna declines assistance and continues to observe. Kakashi and Tsuchigo wage full-scale battle against each other, and Tsuchigo ends up being able to overpower Kakashi, beating the Leaf jonin savagely and leaving him heavily injured. Just as Tsuchigo is about to make the final move against Kakashi, he suddenly, inexplicably retreats with Katsuna following suit. Later, as Orochimaru makes his appearance to Team Kakashi, Tsuchigo and the other members of Team Katsuna return to the battlefield. Tsuchigo continues his fight with Kakashi while Katsuna observes, and he easily beats Kakashi back. Kakashi then blankets the battlefield with water and uses the Water Style: Water Vines to restrain both Tsuchigo and Katsuna. With both shinobi unable to resist, Kakashi prepares to finish the battle. Kakashi imbues the water with electricity using his Lightning Blade in an attempt to electrocute Tsuchigo and Katsuna to death, but Katsuna escapes his bonds and frees Tsuchigo, evading harm before the electricity can hit them. Tsuchigo continues to battle Kakashi, but when Kagona uses the Fire Style: Meteor Shower against Naruto, Kakashi beats Tsuchigo back so that he may go help his team. When Naruto is revived, Team Katsuna surrounds Team Kakashi, and the battle continues. Kakashi resumes his battle with Tsuchigo while Katsuna continues to observe, and as Kakashi and Tsuchigo battle, Kakashi hits Tsuchigo in the heart with a Lightning Blade. However, Tsuchigo reveals himself to be a Substitution Jutsu, and he continues his battle with Kakashi. As Tsuchigo and Kakashi fight, both of them steadily become more and more exhausted, running out of chakra and resorting to taijutsu. Tsuchigo eventually takes the upper-hand against Kakashi, who is too exhausted to properly fight back. While they fight, Tsuchigo regains his energy and chakra, being able to perform small-scale ninjutsu, but Kakashi is able to remain on par with him. Kakashi pins Tsuchigo, but Tsuchigo uses the Earth Style: Buster Field to blast Kakashi off of him. Kakashi reluctantly advances on Tsuchigo, but Tsuchigo counters him, injuring Kakashi with his Rock Sword. Kakashi then creates a Rock Sword of his own to aid him in fighting Tsuchigo, and as they clash, Kakashi attempts to decapitate Tsuchigo. However, Tsuchigo uses the Earth Style: Buster Field to knock Kakashi back. Kakashi inquires about the Buster Field, noting that it does not require any hand signs prior to use. Tsuchigo explains the properties of his Buster Field technique, stating that it is an S-Rank jutsu unique to him that is used as the ultimate defensive technique. Kakashi and Tsuchigo fight using their Rock Swords, and they wage an extended battle against each other with neither one gaining any ground. As the fight drags on, Katsuna returns to the fight, telling Tsuchigo to leave Kakashi be. Tsuchigo immediately obeys, and he and Katsuna retreat, leaving Kakashi alone. Kakashi begins to search for his team, and ends up locating the members of Team Katsuna with Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi. Orochimaru has just replenished Team Katsuna's chakra, and when they see Kakashi spying on them, Kakashi steps out to face him. Matt and Naruto join Kakashi, and the three of them face Team Katsuna. With their full powers restored, Team Katsuna attacks, and Tsuchigo resumes his battle with Kakashi. As Tsuchigo and Kakashi fight, Tsuchigo suddenly begins coughing up blood, accusing Orochimaru of giving him and his teammates pills that, while they indeed restored their chakra, also came with bad side-effects. Tsuchigo expresses his dislike for Orochimaru, and then explains to Kakashi about his past in the Hidden Stone. He tells Kakashi that Orochimaru is paying him to be on Team Katsuna. Tsuchigo states that he has nothing personal against him, but that he must kill Kakashi in order to get paid. The two continue to fight, throwing all of their weight at one another. Tsuchigo eventually wounds Kakashi, severely stunting his ability to fight back. However, Kakashi manages to remain a step ahead of Tschigo through their battle. During their fight, Tsuchigo summons his Giant Mole to attack Kakashi, but Kakashi uses the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu to dispatch the mole with ease. Tsuchigo continues to fight nevertheless, and he knocks Kakashi to the ground before lunging down at him with his Rock Sword, ready to make the kill strike. However, Kakashi pierces him with the Lightning Blade, completely eliminating Tsuchigo's ability to fight back. As Tsuchigo stumbles back, bleeding out, Kakashi gives him a mercy killing. Category:Character Category:OC